Naughty Neighbors
by Karree Elaine
Summary: POST 'PREVAILING PAIR' ONE-SHOT SERIES. Nick and Adalind have been in their gorgeous home for three months and summer's in bloom. When the neighbors take too much interest in the new family, they better watch out.


A/N: I hope you all are still enjoying these one-shots. If you are, let me know and I'll put one more out before Friday and GRIMM :D.

Naughty Neighbors

Adalind POV: Three months and she was finally feeling like her home was coming together. It was huge and Adalind started to realize it was a chore to clean. Four bathrooms. Four! That said lot about how she spent her free time. Any other place she'd lived in, the space was easy to maintain with just a few hours. This place took days. Still Adalind loved every square foot. It was a family home. A home in which they could host all their friends and all their future family no matter how large it may get.

Having a real home meant everything to a girl whose mother had kicked her out because she had lost her powers to Nick. Then her mother proceeded to get herself killed by Kelly Burkhardt, but knowing Kelly, her mom probably had it coming. Adalind sighed at the thought. She would never kick her children out, especially if they lost their powers. She would shield them the more. Things would be different in their family. Nick was the best father ever and Adalind tried to let him know that every chance she got.

Speaking of Nick, it was wonderful to finally have him home all day long on a Saturday. With the weather being wonderful, he was cutting the grass and taking care of things outside. They were so domestic, Adalind thought with a smile. Look at their yard. It was gorgeous and in full bloom. Roses and several hibiscus shrubs waved in the the early summer breeze. She might have to join Nick outside, she reasoned or maybe he should join her inside, she thought with a delicious idea looking around the empty house. They never had freedom to roam the house having 'fun' anywhere they pleased, but today the kids were out with 'Uncle Meisner' and Trubel. Adalind smiled to herself thinking those two were some of the only people Nick would ever trust with his children's safety. They had taken Kelly and Diana to the Zoo, which struck Adalind as funny because HW basically was a 'zoo' with all the Wesen Meisner either worked with or had locked up in some cell.

Adalind walked to the front of the house to look out and see where Nick was. He seemed to be meeting the couple from across the street. Adalind couldn't really judge properly from this distance, but they both struck her as vain and superficial. Espesically the wife, she thought, who looked like she'd seen one too many plastic surgeons. There really was something as too much, and this woman had reached it. So much for liking her neighbors, Adalind thought.

Then Adalind saw something, after watching Nick with the neighbors for a few more minutes, that made her blood boil. That harpy was checking out her husband. Overtly! The wife was openly flirting, and leaning towards Nick. She might as well have undressed him the way she looked him up and down, Adalind fumed. Then Adalind saw red as Nick turned around and she clearly was drooling over his bum. That's it! It was time to fight fire with fire, Adalind thought as she headed towards the front door.

Nick POV: It was the best day of the year so far, Nick thought as he finished the lawn and walked around with a leaf blower cleaning up the clippings. This was something he would normally have to hire out when work got busy. However, today he could enjoy his own beautiful yard. The previous owner had many flowing plants in the landscaping and they were a riot of color and fragrance as the light wind made them dance. The afternoon sun was warm without being hot, as Nick finished not really breaking a sweat.

Just before Nick headed back towards the house, the owner from across the street came out waving and walked over to Nick. "Hi, I'm Neil. You guys are the new family, right?" He inquired and Nick hesitated weighing how much he really wanted to get to know his neighbors. Then Nick relaxed a bit. He was becoming more paranoid than need be, Nick realized.

"Yes. We moved in this past March," Nick responded extending his hand which the man took in a firm grasp. "I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you. I'm a dermatologist and my wife Polly works in my office as well," the man stated in a rather superior way. Nick looked down smiling. So they were already playing that game were they, he thought. "What do you do?" Neil asked with a smug face.

"I'm a homicide detective for the Portland PD and my wife is an attorney," Nick returned knowing that would hold its own, but he could have added Grimm and Consultant for a worldwide secret government organization. This shallow man could never make him feel threatened, Nick thought with a gracious smile at the man.

Just then the man's wife joined him in getting to know the new neighbor. She was pretty but in a contrived way. There didn't seem to be anything real about the woman. Nick summed them up as the perfect match for each other.

"So, did I hear you say you're a detective?" The wife inquired leaning towards Nick with voracious eyes. Wow, he thought, with your husband standing right next to you? Nick blinked his disbelief at the woman's audacity.

Clearing his throat he replied, "Yes, homicide," which seemed to only increase her forward behavior.

Turning away from her stare, Nick gathered the leaf blower intending to escape when Neil said, "We should catch a round of golf together, sometime."

"I don't really play golf. Homicide doesn't really respect days off. This is the first clear weekend day I've had in about three months," Nick casually pointed out. The man's wife pouted a little with the news.

With that, the trio's attention was drawn to Nick's front door as Adalind emerged smiling her gorgeous tantalizing smile and waving. She wore soft gray running pants and a light pink tank top that hugged her body. Her golden hair and excellent shape were backlight by the lowering sun. Nick perceived the man next to him stand slightly taller at attention. His wife sniffed and lifted her chin a little higher. "I need to get back to what I was doing inside. Nice to meet you," she said reaching out a hand to shake Nick's lingering just too long for comfort. Then she marched back to their house.

Adalind walked towards a rosebush standing in the afternoon sun to the left of the house and, leaning down to smell a rose, she made an extremely tempting picture. A sunlit glow outlined her perfectly from the curve of her breast to the roundness of her bottom. The vixen. She knew exactly what she was doing, Nick could have sworn. In a almost imperceptible whisper, the man next to him exclaimed, "Holy crap!" and took a big breath at the sight of her.

Nick huffed. Did she have to make every man drool over her? Neil would probably have terribly inappropriate dreams about his wife tonight. "Excuse me. There's my wife. I need to ask her something," Nick decided to make it clear who Adalind belonged to as well as get away from the man.

Walking up to Adalind, he growled in a low voice, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"What?" She asked innocently. Nick wasn't buying it.

"You know what. You're going to give that man wet dreams tonight. Now stop that," he said forcefully as he waved back at Neil with a plastered smile.

As the door closed behind them, he whipped around on Adalind. "What in the world was that?" He demanded.

"I had to make it perfectly clear to that artificially engineered wife of his that you had no reason to wander," Adalind spat. "The vulture!"

A smug smile crept up on Nick's face and his anger quickly dissolved at the understanding. "I believe you're jealous of Polly, Mrs. Burkhardt," he slyly spoke.

"What, me? Jealous of plastic Polly? Is that really her name?" Adalind huffed.

"Absolutely," Nick continued smugly as he started to wrap his arms around her.

"Oh no!" She snapped pushing him away. "All I know is she better keep the hell away from you or I'll make her original nose grow back!"

Nick laughed a throaty, sexy laugh as he cornered her then and despite a little fight left in her, captured the back of her head bringing her lips to his in an open mouthed forceful kiss. His fervor slowly overcame her temper changing it to blistering passion as she began to yank his shirt out of his pants. Their kiss broke only long enough to get it over his head and her tank top over hers and they collided again.

* * *

Nick was excited to get home a few hours early, as he thought he might surprise Adalind, so he parked on the street. Walking quietly up to the house, he noticed the garage door was up. Going around the corner to the garage, he froze as he heard two voices coming from inside. "I didn't get a chance to meet you the other day. I'm Neil," the masculine voice said.

"Yes. My husband mentioned that. Nice to meet you," Adalind replied in a somewhat bored voice.

"I couldn't help but have an idea that you and I would hit it off quite well," Neil continued in an oily tone. Nick started to understand why he was speaking to her in the garage. The man was trying to hit on her.

"Well, I can't say I agree. I think it's time you headed back home, Neil," she countered confidently. The man did NOT know what he was messing with, Nick thought as he lingered where he was.

"Now, that's not a very nice greeting," Neil continued pursuing his case. Nick heard a slap. Then Neil angrily said, "I think you'll pay for that with a kiss." That was just about enough, Nick thought as he started again towards the garage. "Come on. Your husband will never know," Neil continued as Nick heard a scuffle.

Turning the corner Nick asked, "Are you sure about that?" The man spun around startled.

"Hey, Nick. Nice to see you. Just introducing myself to your lovely wife," Neil quickly covered his butt. The man was a bigger snake than Nick had realized.

"I heard your whole conversation, Neil. And the attempts to force yourself on my wife," Nick leveled the snake with a stare. Nick could see Adalind fuming behind Neil and had an idea. Neil would never bother her again. "Besides Neil, you never know when your advances could cost you your life. My wife's a witch you know," Nick finished and looked at Adalind with a slight nod.

"What?! Come on. What do you take me for?" The man was not convinced until he turn around and Adalind suddenly Woged.

Neil fainted.

* * *

The next morning Adalind walked Nick out to his car, that was still on the street, to kiss him goodbye when Neil looked to be leaving for work. They both smiled brightly at him. With a petrified face, Neil ran back into his house.

"What's wrong with Neil?" Adalind asked with an innocent face. Nick chuckled and kissed her once again before he left.


End file.
